nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Nadir
Chronicles Mihli Lilty's rise to power. Characters *Mihli Lilty - The future 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the Estellion Sky Empire. Fall Harvest *Barumei - The first Imperial Blade, Mihli meets her when she is getting tried for a crime she did not commit, her left is eye is burned out for disobeying the lord. -Reference Jormungand manga. Dolarsis *Gyurk - The second Imperial Blade, he is a new knight in Lord Walup's guard, mainly deciding to be one because of his dedication to pursuing his own sense of judgement. But when the lord goes mad and begins to kill the young women of the sky island because of a supposed curse, Gyurk is forced to choose to follow his vows or his own sense of judgement. -Reference Dorothea manga *Lord Walup - Lord of the sky island of Dolarsis, he is cursed and an adviser by the name of Tuzka tells him the only way to free himself is to kill the unmarried women of Dolarsis. *Tuzka - a former jester that stumbled upon the Eidolon's Eye, he has mind controlled by it and began to use it to rise up in rank, eventually becoming Lord Walup's adviser. Heartlily Garden -Reference Rhinoa Heartily FFVIII *Gear - The third Imperial Blade, he attempted to attack Mihli to provoke Gyurk, causing Gyurk to challenge him to a duel, where he easily defeated Gyurk. Mihli seeing his strength asked for his aid in training Barumei, Gear agreed, but told her not to get too attached with him. *Zell - an innkeeper's daughter, she fell in love with Gear and wishes for him to notice her, she is kidnapped by a bandit lord, Squall that wishes to use Gear's strength to take over Heartlily Garden. -Reference FFIX *Squall - a bandit lord and part of the now defunct Bird Clan of the Myrmidons, he wishes to take back rulership of Heartlily Garden from the hands of the nobles that stole it away from his clan. -Reference FFVIII *Reisef - The lord put in charge of Heartlily Garden by the Estellion Council, he hunted down and massacred most of the Bird Clan when he rose to power. -Reference Seifer of FFVIII Port Manteau -Reference the word: Portmanteau *Cho-ah - The fourth Imperial Blade, she is a mail courier that has a night job as a thief, though some would say she is also a murderer. She enjoys killing imperial soldiers but has a "just" mindset when doing so, she believes that with the war going on the empire's leaders have forgotten what makes a country, the people and so she decides to become the people's resolve. -Reference Magical J X R Manhwa *Saeline - an imperial Vice Admiral, she is over-seeing the transfer of imperial cargo from Port Manteau to the frontline. *Layle - a mercenary sent to Port Manteau to retrieve a object by his employer, Count Madstar. He uses his pay to court the lovely Nomi. *Count Madstar - Lord of Port Manteau, he is a member of the Dark Sect, a cult of Dark Creature followers, he secretly wishes to usher in another age similar to the Rising Dark Era, he hired Layle and another mercenary to retrieve the Eidolon's Eye which he knew would appear in his city. -reference Luminous Arc games *Elika - am informant, she has been tailing Mihli since Dolarsis and informed Count Madstar about the Eidolon's Eye. -Reference Prince of Persia games *Endur - the other mercenary hired by Count Madstar to retrieve the Eidolon's Eye. *Melathys - a Rear Admiral, under Saeline, she learns of Count Madstar's betrayal first and is able to barely save the docked Imperial Fleets. *Ursulla - An Eidolon, she has been corrupting Count Madstar for some time and wishes for him to use the Eidolon's Eye to open a rift into Port Manteau for her. *Nomi - A girl that Layle falls in love with, she turns out to be an Revenant under the command of Ursulla later, though before Mihli kills her, she remarks how she really did love Layle. *Sora - a mysterious blademaster, he seeks something that is in Abaddon Sunset Boule -Boule is another word for Crystal *Wiseman - The fifth Imperial Blade, he was once a lorekeeper and made a promise to meet up with his lover fifty years ago, unfortunately she died and he never found out, he's been waiting on the bridge of their promise for fifty years until he meets Mihli. By the time he met Mihli, he had already forgotten his name, but she gave hi ma new one and offered him a spot in her new order for helping with Barumei's curse. *Rinoa - A lorekeeper, that was in love with Wiseman, she died shortly after her promise to meet him again and was never able to fulfill their promise. -Reference FFVIII Red Luna -Sky Island and all characters originating from this island are reference to Legend of Heroes series, mainly The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean *Trefo - A bard, he is one of the best musicians in Estellion and is said to be able to sooth any curse with his Tuning Fork. Mihli and her entourage go to Red Luna to search for him after Wiseman tells them the story of his tuning fork. He makes a bargain with the group and if they can find him a Resonator's Stone, he will help Barumei. They agree, and on their journey they meet a girl named Una that shows them where one is. *Anu - a childhood friend of Forte, she loves him very much, but he doesn't seem to notice her. She decides to set out and fulfill his dream of obtaining a Resonator's Stone, she meets Mihli, who also wants to find it, and the two join forces. *Cytherea - a blademaster, she travels with a gear like blade and always seems to wear a black cloak, she gives Mihli a Reasonator's Stone when Mihli loses the fake one to Tazmo, telling her: "The future still holds many trials for you, Neer." -Reference Kairi/Namine/Xion from Kingdom Hearts, her name also means Sea *Tazmo - a blademaster, he has a gear blade and is the one that steals the fake Reasonator's Stone from Mihli. -See stoptazmo.com *Inane - a blademaster, she tries to convince Gear to ally with her to stop Tazmo. -reference the scantlation group *Shannaro - a blademaster and Tazmo's apprentice, she wields two gear blades -reference the scantlation group Travels Mihli's journey begins in Imperial Year 9,994, one year after she is saved from certain death with the rise of the 200th Apex, her sister, Maetel Lilty. .................. Stage 1: Fall Harvest Stage 2: Dolarsis Stage 3: Heartlily Garden Stage 4 Port Manteau Mihli arrives with her party to Port Manteau on the next step of their journey. Gear sets out on his own, on the other-side of the sky island, Count Madstar welcomes Vice Admiral Saeline's fleet into the harbor. Endur is watching Mihli's party in the distance, but when Barumei notices someone's someone watching them, she disappears. : Layle is working at a post office as a security guard, he bids one of the couriers, Cho-ah, to have a safe trip, she merely blows him off and he remarks how she looks like an elegant woman, but with her attitude, she'll be lucky to find anyone, she tells him to mind his own business and throws a stone at him. While recovering from his wound he gets a call. Elsewhere, Count Madstar has just returned to his quarters when Elika, an informant, appears inside his room, she hands him a report and he throws her a bad of coin before she disappears. : Elsewhere Gear is talking to a cloaked man, the man smiles and when he gets up to leave a bracelet with the name Sora falls to the ground, the man picks it up and places it back into his pocket. Nomi, a young girl, walks past the man, and the man looks back as she runs past him, a serious look on his face. : .....filler : .....filler : Nomi apologizes to Layle for deceiving him and transforms into her Revenant form, she attacks Mihli, but Gyurk knocks her out of the way and deflects the attack, he tells Barumei to take care of things. Having just recovered Mihli drags a shocked Layle with her, Barumei fights the oncoming guards, which turn into Dark Creatures. : Gyurk is heavily injured and prepares to use his Limiter Release, knowing it will end him, he says to himself that his story ends here. But suddenly a voice says to him, "Your time's not up yet, kid." Gear appears with a crumpled cigarette in his mouth, he spits it out and Gyurk says to him, "Gear.. you..." "Just sleep kid, you've odne your job, I've been needing some exercise," Gear interrupts, Gyurk just smiles and says "Well, I'll leave it you then." and falls unconscious. : Endur says to Count Madstar that this isn't what they agreed on, Madstar having completed his task decides to attack Endur, but before he can Cho-ah throws a knife into his arm. Endur runs over to Mihli and an unconscious Layle, Madstar moves about in pain and then a black smoke covers his body, until he suddenly transforms into a Revenant. : Baruemi attacks him, but she is instead engulfed into the dark with one of his attacks, Mihli cries out for her, but Madstar pushes them all away before disappearing with Barumei. Gear decides that he's bored and throws away his blade, he raises his right arm and summons a blade, a Gear like weapon emerges from the runic magic circle and he wields it, "It's about time I end this." : Madstar approaches the dark altar and ties Barumei to it, he intends to use her as a sacrifice to open the portals between planes. As he begins to open the portal, Mihli, Cho-ah, Layle, and Endur appear to stop him, they attack him, but he uses a dark wave to knock them back. After they are knocked back, he takes the Eidolon's Eye and jams it into Barumei's damaged left eye, she cries out in agony. An angry Mihli unleashes her Limiter Release Absolute Command, she uses it to force Madstar to reveal his core to the party, Layle, Cho-ah, and Endur combine to do a Combined Limiter Release on it and it destroys him. However the sequence for the opening of the portal is already in progress and red ruins appear around Barumei, she begs Mihli to save her and Mihli rushes in, but a dark tentacle from Ursulla wraps around her. Cho-ah shoots at the tentacle, but it impales her arms and she screams out. : A small rift opens up and Ursulla enters the hall, she knocks Endur and Layle away and they fall unconscious. Meanwhile Barumei and Cho-ah have also fallen unconscious from the pain they were experiencing, the ritual to open more portals is still continuing with Barumei as the focus. Mihli is struggling to breathe and Ursulla prepares to stab Mihli with a Revenant's Claw. But just before she can, her tentacle is dissipated and Mihli falls to the ground. : Mihli looks up to see a cloaked man, he drops a bracelet on the ground that reads: Sora, "I've been waiting for this, Eidolon." Sora smiles as he speaks, then he summons in a gear like blade from the abyss around him. Ursulla tries to use a Dark Wave at Cho-ah, but Sora appears infront of it and absorbs it, coming out unscathed. Sora tells his Gear Blade to switch to Omega Mode and the blade begins to change, Ursulla tells him that weapons won't work on her, but before she finishes, he stabs one of her arms and she angrily atackst him. While he is fighting Ursulla, he notices Barumei's Eidolon's Eye and how it is summoning more Dark Creatures. He throws a a runic stone onto the seal and the summoning stops. : "You! What have you done! You've ruined everything!" Ursulla yells infuriatingly at Sora, "I'm merely, correcting the past." Sora remarks with a smile, before he appears above Ursulla and places his palm on her head. A runic magic circle appears under them and Ursulla begins to be swallowed by the abyss. As the darkness begins to swallow up him, Sora turns to a shocked Mihli and tells her that she's not strong enough yet, that she needs to become stronger, as it slowly rushes up his legs, Mihli reaches out to grab his hand, but he knocks her hand away and says to her, "We'll meet again, Near." before fully disappearing in darkness. : Gear rushes into the room dragging an unconscious Gyurk, he finds Mihli sitting down with a shocked and confused look on her face. He tells her to get her act together and she comes to. She rushes over to check on Barumei and is relieved to find Barumei still alive. "We've got to stop the bombardment!" Mihli realizes and she rushes to the control room, leaving Gear to take care of the others. : Orbiting Port Manteau Rear Admiral Melathys is about to give the order for fleet bombardment, but suddenly a global transmission is received. On the screen is a young girl that tells them to stop, the Rear Admiral tells the fleet to abandon the bombardment, a soldier asks why, and the Rear Admiral calls him a fool for not even recognizing the Imperial Royal Marking on the girl's forehead. : See Also Notes Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Estellion Sky Empire